Strength
Strength is one of the four skills that a character can upgrade in Castle Crashers. At the start, any melee attack is likely to do approximately 3-5 damage. With each point put into Strength, a bit more damage will be dealt, and new combos will become available. match. The damage dealt with melee is dependent on one's Strength level.]] The most attack bonus you can have is 7, e.g.: being equipped with a Fishing Spear (or another weapon that gives +5 strength, like the Clunky Mace or club ) in combination with an animal orb which provides a strength bonus, like Burly Bear or Snoot. (Note that XP is earned per hit, meaning strength will give you less overall in melee.) If no weapons or animal orbs that boost strength are equipped, the base damage is 37-43 damage. Attacks The following are the attacks a player can perform throughout the game. Increasing your strength level will cause more damage to be dealt with these attacks. (Xbox 360) Throw :* To Perform: Press the Y button while standing next to an enemy ( ). :* Effect: Enemy is thrown, causing damage. :* Level Needed: None Stomp :* To Perform: Press the X or Y button on top of an enemy that has fallen ( or ). :* Effect: Character stomps a downed enemy. :* Level Needed: None Aerial Slam :* To Perform: Press the A button followed by the Y button ( ). :* Effect: Enemies beneath the weapon are bounced against the ground. This can then be combined with repeated pressing of X to air juggle (see Mid-air hovering attack or Infinite hovering attack.) :* Level Needed: None Quick light attack :* To Perform: Press the X button 4 times ( ). :* Effect: Four consecutive light attacks at a faster speed than heavy attacks. :* Level Needed: None Heavy attack with spin :* To Perform: Press the Y Button 3 times ( ). :* Effect: Character attacks with heavy attacks punctuated by a spin. :* Level Needed: None Double jump :* To Perform: Press the A button twice ( ). :* Effect: Character jumps into the air, then spins. The spin will damage nearby enemies. This combo will do 1 point of damage no matter the player's strength level :* Level Needed: 2 Sprint attack :* To Perform: While sprinting, press the X button or the Y button ( + or ). :* Effect: Uses the momentum from sprinting to attack (you know that you are sprinting when you see a large cloud of dust behind while walking). There is a heavy and a light version of this attack; X triggers a lunge that knocks opponents back and down, Y causes the character to perform a somersault that launches enemies into the air, adding fall damage to the attack. This attack is especially effective against some bosses and beefies, landing 4 hits at a time intead of 1. :* Level Needed: 4 Uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, followed by the Y button ( ). :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps boost the player into the air. :* Level Needed: 8 Spinning uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, Y button, and then the X button again ( ). :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps boost the player into the air, followed by a spinning attack :* Level Needed: 8 Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button ( ). :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them. This leaves the enemy open to a heavy attack or a follow-up combo, increasing the damage you can do. :* Level Needed: 16 Elemental Combo :* To Perform: Press the X Button 3 times, and then the Y button ( ). :* Effect: A strong combo, with the last attack using your character's element, causing massive damage. With high stats in strength and magic, the last attack can do upwards of 100 damage. The first three attacks are based on strength, while the last hit is based on magic. :* Level Needed: level 15 magic required Slashing Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button twice ( ). :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, and then uses a slashing attack :* Level Needed: 32 Diving spin :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, and the Y button twice ( ). :* Effect: The elemental combo above followed by a diving spin. :* Level Needed: 50 Mid-air hovering attack * To Perform: After jumping into the air using the A button, Press the X button 4 times, followed by the Y button once. This X and Y button combo can then be repeated over and over ( + , ...). * Effect: Your character will hover in the air, hacking at enemies, then slamming them to the ground. This will repeat endlessly. This is commonly referred to as "juggling". :* Level Needed: 50 (although this move can be performed with just jump and Y as early as level 1) See how this attack is done PlayStation 3 Xbox: X = PS3: Square Xbox: Y = PS3: Triangle Xbox: A = PS3: X Weapons The following weapons grant the best Strength bonus: *Buffalo Mace (+5) *Butcher Knife (+5) *Club (+5) *Clunky Mace (+5) *Fishing Spear (+5) *Man Catcher (+5) *NG Golden Sword (+5) Animal Orbs These Animal Orbs grant a Strength bonus: *Snoot +2 (Original), +4 (Remastered) *Burly Bear +2 (Original), +3 (Remastered) *Chicken (+1) *Scratchpaw +1 (XBLA/PS3), +2 (PC/Xbox One) Category:Skills Category:Mechanics